pleasantnoodles_dd_campaignsfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Deal
Having lost his power when Queen Titania died, Sylvar is approached by several entities with new deals, for a powerless Warlock is easy prey for the various interests out there seeking influence beyond the Divine Gate. "You find yourself in an inky void, swirls of dark blue and purple etch swathes of color across your blackened surroundings and within those swirls you see small, multi-colored stars twinkling faintly, faint silver threads connecting them. For but a moment, you catch a glimpse of a massive form fade through one of the blue mists, two massive horns atop its head and a glowing yellow eye at its front, it must easily be the size of several city blocks. But, just as quickly as it appeared, it vanishes into the swirls of deep color. You float here for how long you do not know. * The Traveler - There is faint pop, like a singular drum beat heard underwater, and before you floats a simple man. his face is unremarkable, and I mean that literally for no matter how hard you try to study it, you find it unmemorable. You do however see clearly the eyes, the emerald green glowing eyes, looking back at you. He is clad in a velvet green vest, darker green slacks, and a long green hooded robe which is faintly billowing in an unfelt wind. You hear his voice, oddly feminine yet undercut by a masculine baseline: "Sylvar, I am Jahesh, the Traveler. I seek those who swim in the path of everything, deal in those who buck fate and let the odds serve their desires, for who can say if an action is good or evil in the long run? Better to let chance decide and do what you may. You have found yourself without power, and I am here to offer you much. Take my oath, serve the chaotic nature of the universe, and I will grant upon you the Wild Magics of the world, still as yet untamed. For this, I ask only one thing: do what you will, serve the desires of no other and let the winds of your whims and the chaos of the universe take you where they may. This is not such a large price for one as yourself, no?" His piece said, he fades from view. * Chazi - The darkness in your field of view is frames briefly by an ivory frame, which shrinks, and as it does so reveals that you are looking through the open mouth of Chazi, the spirit of intellect you met so very recently. It shrinks down further until he is the size of a normal skull, floating, with his eyes aglow with that blue flame he possesses. "Sylvar, you tried to know me, prod my deepest crevices and find my true nature. Now, I will share it with you freely: I live to serve. I possess a vast knowing of many things, and some of them can grant you great power. It will require you study, learn the very essence of what it is to wield magic, but when we finish you will have no equal. With the two of us working together, we can skip all of the banality of decades of research and cram your noggin with delicious power. Together we can do great things, right the wrongs that have been done to you and yours and rewrite the very cosmos with your desires. For this I ask a simple price: the being known as Chazi fell long ago, and now I am the only Chazi in the world. I want to find his brother, my brother, and learn more about... me. That's not too much to ask, is it?" You find yourself staring deep into those burning eyes, until they take up your entire vision with nothing but their glow. It too fades, leaving you adrift in the sea of stars. * Illandra - Before you now sits a woman, naked save for strategically draped cloth over her various sections of her body. She reclines on a chaise lounge, an oddly familiar one. He flowing blond hair drops down past her shoulders and her vibrant blue eyes stare deeply into yours. You can't help but feel weak as she gazes into you, much like the time your first crush looked back at you. She smiles, her head tilting to the side as her eyes light up from taking in the majesty of you. "Beautiful Sylvar, we have not met, though you have seen my throne a time or two in the Temple of the Twelve Thrones. I am Illandra, the Sweetheart, and I preside over the intimacy two or more people can share. I have seen your exploits in that regard, and even admired your attempts to bring light to the life of Glesel, that poor unfortunate soul. I think you and I could do much good in the world, and I am here to offer you my grace. Swear to my domain and I will empower you in ways few others understand. For this I ask no price, only that you continue to bring that joy to the world as you walk it. Teach others what it is to be loved, to admire, and to entangle with those around them." She looks down for a moment, then looks up at you once more, blushing. She blows you a soft kiss and vanishes into a swirl of pink mist. * Graz'zt - From blackness fades into view an odd looking man. He is purple skinned with several medium dark brown hair spiked backward. his ears are webbed, like fish fins, with a slanted bright white eyes and a lean angular face. His body is well muscled, with a simple kilt like covering around his hip made of wide strips of black leather. He smiles at you, not exposing teeth, and then speaks. "Hello Sylvar, I am the last of your suitors. You have not met me, though you have met an associate of mine, Barakas. I have seen the darkness within you, the fascination with the macabre, the desire to walk the path of shadows. I can help you kindle that spark and further yet help the world walk a better path. I am a demon, I freely admit, but only as I was cast out of the Seven Hells, Asmodeus unseeing that the Blood War is futile, that it matter not if you are angelic, demonic, or mortal, we all struggle against the same broken system. For this power I ask only that you help me right the ship, bring balance and peace to the planes and bring low the False Gods who meddle in places they do not belong. The people deserve free will, after all." He bows, a flourishing affair, graceful. As he stands upright he fades from view. There you remain, floating in the silent star filled void, the offers placed before you bouncing throughout your mind. Then, a quiet chrous of the four voices you just heard ring out "you have heard the offers, and now you must choose. Do whom do you swear, or would you return an ordinary man?"